doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Martha Jones
Le Docteur Martha Smith-Jones '(initialement connue en tant que Martha Jones) est une compagne du 10ème Docteur, apparue dans la saison 29 de Doctor Who. Elle est jouée par Freema Agyeman. 'Biographie 'Rencontre avec le Docteur.' Martha est née en 1986 et est la fille de Francine et Clive Jones. Elle a une sœur aînée, Tish, et un frère cadet, Léo. Ses parents ont divorcé alors qu'elle était encore jeune, et elle détient, depuis, le rôle de «conciliatrice» de la famille (DW : Smith and Jones). Étudiante en médecine, c'est au Royal Hope Hospital qu'elle rencontre pour la première fois le Docteur (DW : ''Smith and Jones''). Elle l'avait déjà croisé dans la rue, et il avait alors enlevé sa cravate devant elle, pour qu'elle le remarque. Le Docteur se fait alors passer pour un patient des Urgences ensuite au Royal Hope Hospital, sous le nom de John Smith. Quand l'hôpital se fait transporter sur la Lune par les Judoons, il lui révèle sa véritable identité et lui demande de l'aider à rétablir le bon ordre des choses : en sa compagnie, elle aidera à l'arrestation d'un Plasmavore recherché par les Judoons et le sauvera de la mort en le réanimant. 'Voyages en tant que passagère occasionnelle.' Afin de la remercier, le Docteur lui propose un voyage dans le passé, insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle n'a pas le statut de «compagne» tel que l'avait Rose Tyler. Ils atterrissent ainsi dans l'Angleterre Élisabéthaine et rencontrent William Shakespeare avec qui ils sauveront la Terre d'une invasion de Carrionites (DW :'' The Shakespeare Code''). Trouvant juste de lui montrer également le futur, le Docteur l'emmène ensuite sur New New Earth à New New York (DW : ''Gridlock''). Kidnappée par un couple voulant emprunter la voie express du périphérique (il faut être trois à bord pour obtenir une telle autorisation), elle subit l'attaque de Macras avant d'être sauvée in-extremis par le Docteur et Face de Boe. C'est à la fin de cette aventure qu'elle découvrira qui est réellement l'homme avec qui elle voyage, apprenant qu'il est le dernier de son espèce depuis la fin de la Guerre du Temps. Dans ''Daleks in Manhattan'' et ''Evolution of the Daleks'', elle participe au sauvetage de la planète Terre en combattant les Daleks, alors maîtres de Manhattan, en 1930. A cette occasion, elle se voit obligée de tuer des esclaves-cochons, mais éprouve de violents remords. Le Docteur, décidant que cette aventure doit être la dernière, la reconduit ensuite chez elle douze heures après son départ : néanmoins, une intervention télévisuelle du Professeur Lazarus éveille tant sa curiosité qu'il décide de rester un peu avec elle et d'assister à la démonstration scientifique prévue dans la soirée. (DW : ''The Lazarus Experiment''). Il y tuera Lazarus, devenu un monstre, et proposera enfin à Martha de devenir réellement sa compagne, chose qu'elle accepte. 'Voyages en tant que compagne officielle.' Dans ''42'', elle aide au sauvetage d'un vaisseau attiré par un Soleil vivant et sauvera le Docteur de l'influence de ce dernier. C'est cependant dans ''Human Nature'' / ''The Family of Blood'' que son personnage prend toute son ampleur : le Docteur étant obligé de se transformer en humain pour quelques temps, elle prend l'habit d'une servante de 1913 et le protège secrètement. C'est elle qui parvient également à le convaincre à redevenir Timelord alors qu'il est amoureux de l'infirmière Joan. On la retrouve ensuite piégée en 1969 dans ''Blink'', épisode où elle intervient peu. Puis elle rencontre le Capitaine Jack Harkness à la fin de l'Univers sur la planète Malcassairo (DW : ''Utopia''). Constatant que le Professeur Yana possède la même montre à gousset que le Docteur, elle révèle, malgré elle, sa véritable identité qui n'est autre que celle du Maître. Quand, plus tard, le Docteur deviendra son prisonnier, elle parcourra la Terre durant un an afin de parler à l'humanité terrifiée et leur inspirer une foi capable de contrecarrer ses plans. Bien que l'atroce année écoulée s'annulera grâce à l'intervention du Docteur, elle fera partie, avec sa famille, des rares personnes s'en souvenant. C'est ainsi qu'elle décidera de quitter le TARDIS, préférant s'occuper des siens (DW : ''The Sound of Drums'') 'Vie après le Docteur' Martha est embauchée à UNIT en tant que médecin, sans doute grâce à l'intervention du Docteur : elle travaille également en duo avec le Docteur Owen Harper lors d'une enquête conjointe avec Torchwood III (TW : Reset). Lors de ''The Sontaran Stratagem'' et ''The Poison Sky'', elle retrouve le Docteur (et rencontre Donna Noble) et se fait kidnapper par les Sontariens qui décident de la cloner afin d'avoir leurs entrées à UNIT. Finalement, au terme de l'aventure, elle se fait emmener malgré elle par le TARDIS jusqu'à la planète Messaline (DW : ''The Doctor's Daughter''). L'aventure, néanmoins, ne la convainc pas de redevenir une compagne du Docteur, aussi décide t-elle de rester sur Terre une fois les évènements terminés. A la fin de la saison 4 (DW : ''Journey's end''), elle aide le Docteur à combattre les Daleks en compagnie de nombreux autres compagnons : c'est au terme de ce combat qu'elle rencontre son futur mari, Mickey Smith. On sait qu'elle se marie avec lui quelque part entre la saison 2 et la saison 3 de Torchwood, car Gwen Cooper évoque sa lune de miel dans le premier épisode de ''Children of Earth''. Dans ''The End of Time'', on apprend qu'elle a quitté finalement UNIT pour travailler en freelance avec son époux. Elle est d'ailleurs sauvée in-extremis de la mort à cette occasion par le Docteur qui s'apprête à se régénérer. 'Notes' *Freema Agyeman a également joué le rôle de la cousine de Martha, Adeola Oshodi , tuée à la fin de la saison 2 (DW : Doomsday). *Le matricule de Martha à UNIT est le numéro 56671. *Le nom "Martha Jones" est l'anagramme de "A Master John". *Martha a été la première compagne noire du Docteur (le premier compagnon noir étant Mickey) : la série n'exploite cependant le thème du racisme que dans The Shakespeare Code et dans ''Human Nature''. bg:Марта Джоунсde:Martha Jonesro:Martha Jonesru:Марта Джонсes:Martha Jonesen:Martha Joneshe:מרתה ג'ונסpt:Martha JonesCatégorie:Compagnons du Dixième DocteurCatégorie:TorchwoodCatégorie:Membres de UNIT Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels humains Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Medecins humains Catégorie:Enfants du Temps